vfdfandomcom-20200214-history
Sunny Baudelaire
Sunny Baudalaire is the youngest of the three Baudelaire orphans. She has abnormally large teeth and enjoys biting things. Her age is unknown, but she is referred to as an infant in many of the books. She appeared in all thirteen of the novels. Biography The saga begins when Sunny, at Briny Beach with Klaus and Violet, notices Arthur Poe moving towards them. He informs the children that their parents died in a terrible fire, which also destroyed their home. The children, now orphans, are sent to live with the evil Count Olaf, who abuses them and tries to get the fortune that their parents left behind by marrying Violet. At the time, Sunny is dangling from a cage on top of a very high tower. At the end she is rescued and Count Olaf's plans are ruined by Violet, and Mr. Poe has to find another home for them, and it happens to be one with Uncle Monty.The Bad Beginning Sunny and her siblings are sent to live with Uncle Monty, leaving off from The Bad Beginning. Sunny makes good friends with the Incredibly Deadly Viper, Uncle Monty's latest discovery(a completely harmless snake). She later stalls some time with the viper so that Violet and Klaus could have more time finding clues that would prove that a lab assistant is really Count Olaf. Sunny also bites Dr. Lucafont's hand and it cracks, revealing that he is the hook handed man. Sunny, Klaus, and Violet move on to their next guardian, Aunt Josephine.The Reptile Room Sunny, along with Klaus and Violet, moves to Aunt Josephine, a distant relative. She receives only a rattle here so she trades with her other siblings and gets Pretty Penny (a doll). She gets her allergies for the first time in this book for eating a piece of peppermint. She grew hives (which is what Violet suffers when eating peppermints) and had a swollen tongue (which Klaus suffers when eating peppermints). She also manages to steal a sailboat from the assistant of Count Olaf with undetermined gender but a thunder wakes him up and he chases the Baudelaire orphans. Sunny also is a tiller mover here. She also bites Captain Sham's fake peg leg to prove that he is really Count Olaf.The Wide Window Sunny only gets gum at the Lucky Smells Lumbermill for lunch so she pretends and bites the wood thinking they were apples, carrots, or cheese enchiladas, three foods she liked. She also battles Dr. Orwell here using her four sharp teeth versus Dr. Orwell's sword.The Miserable Mill Sunny gets hired as Nero's secretary, while Klaus and Violet are students. She does all the stapling and typing for him. She is forced by Nero to make staples out of long metal tubes when her staple supply runs out. She also experiences SORE(Special Orphan Running Exercises).The Austere Academy Sunny lives in the house of the Squalors where she and her siblings found the two Quagmire triplets. She also is brave enough to climb an elevator shaft with her teeth when Esme pushed them down one. She also joins an auction and said that she would pay a thousand for V.F.D. (Very Fancy Doilies).The Ersatz Elevator Sunny gets accused of murdering Jacques Snicket and that her siblings are her accomplices in doing this crime. She also thought that the Quagmires could be near, so one night, she stayed under Nevermore Tree and found out that crows were sending Isadora Quagmire's couplets.The Vile Village Sunny disguises as one of the white faced women. She pokes the hole in the alphabet soup can that Violet uses for her invention. Klaus and Sunny rescue Violet from having her head cut off by Count Olaf and his assistants.The Hostile Hospital Sunny disguises as Chabo, a half baby, half wolf freak and she worked for Madame Lulu. Sunny's talent for cooking is also discovered here. She place a bit of cinnamon to the hot chocolate, which caused the hot chocolate to taste better (Hugo thought it was some kind of wolf recipie.). She is also captured by Count Olaf because Madame Lulu betrayed them.The Carnivorous Carnival Sunny worries about Klaus and Violet and how they survive. She gets bossed around by Count Olaf, forcing her to do chores for him like cooking and setting up a tent. She states that she is not a baby anymore when Violet calls her a baby. She now improved in cooking, making lox and delicious False Spring Rolls. Sunny's brother and sister managed to rescue her and she manages to know that the Snicket File (except for page 13) is now with Count Olaf and that the last safe place was the Hotel Denouement.The Slippery Slope Sunny rolls up in a diving helmet and it gets poisoned by a mushroom while they traveled into the Grim Grotto. She gets sick and nearly dies. She also managed to create a birthday party for Violet (with Phil's help). She also makes a coconut cake. She also knows that wasabi is a counterpart of horseradish which removes the poison from her body. She also manages now to cover a part of the destroyed Queequeg using gum.The Grim Grotto Sunny, along with Klaus and Violet, gets assigned to be a Concierge. She hears about Mr. Remora's, Mrs. Bass's and Vice Principal Nero's talking about the party. She also helps stop Olaf kill Dewey (but fails). She also creates fire in the hotel, and Count Olaf is proud of her for it.The Penultimate Peril Sunny, Violet, and Klaus are stuck on a big ship with Count Olaf, fleeing from the burning Hotel Denouement. After a huge storm, Sunny and her brother and sister find themselves on a coastal shelf of an island. A little girl named Friday Caliban gives them a tour and introduces them to everyone. She gives Sunny a whisk because she knows Sunny liked to cook food. A few days later, Sunny, Klaus, and Violet are abandoned on the coastal shelf with Count Olaf. They find the pregnant and weak Kit Snicket on top of a raft of books. Sunny sadly tells her that her husband Dewey Denouement is dead. Towards the end of the book, Kit and Olaf, who are dying from the Medusoid Mycelium poisoning, recite a short poem called The Night has a Thousand Eyes together. It is unknown whether this poem is part of V.F.D. or not. Then Count Olaf dies. A few moments later, Kit's baby is born, and Kit dies. Sunny adopts little Beatrice along with Klaus and Violet.The End The four of them leave the island a year later.The End: Chapter 14 It is a likable possibility that Sunny survives the tragic event of the BEATRICE sinking, as Beatrice explains that Sunny has grown up into a young woman discussing her new cooking recipes on the radio. The Beatrice Letters Personal Attributes Sunny has four huge teeth, and loves to bite things with them. Later on in the series, she also develops a penchant for cooking. Both skills save the lives of the Baudelaires at times (for instance, in The Slippery Slope, when Sunny and her siblings are separated, she smokes fish to signal her location to her brother and sister). Appearances *''The Dismal Dinner'' *''The Bad Beginning'' *''The Reptile Room'' *''The Wide Window'' *''The Miserable Mill'' *''The Austere Academy'' *''The Ersatz Elevator'' *''The Vile Village'' *''The Hostile Hospital'' *''The Carnivorous Carnival'' *''The Slippery Slope'' *''The Grim Grotto'' *''The Penultimate Peril'' *''The End'' Behind the Scenes Film In the film Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events, Sunny Baudelaire was portrayed by both Kara and Shelby Hoffman. Television series In the television series A Series of Unfortunate Events, Sunny Baudelaire is portrayed by Presley Smith. Sources *''Lemony Snicket: The Unauthorized Autobiography'' *''The Beatrice Letters'' Notes and referencess Category:Characters Category:Orphans